Sim Lord! Terapia do casal maléfico
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: SHORT.Os maus são maus, só fazem planos maus. E Lord Voldemort só que matar Harry Potter. Quem disse? Lord Voldemort é um gay como todos os outros, apenas é mal. SLASH VR or VP


Aviso: Se você acha ridículo Lord Voldemort gostar de coisas sexys, e ele ser gayslash te recomendo á não ler.

Observações:  
¹ Esses personagens não me pertencem, são da série de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling.  
² Não copie esta fic, e se você quiser posta-lá em algum lugar, peça direito a mim. Se você copiar ou não pedir para postar, tapas na sua bunda.

* * *

**Capitulo Único– Terapia de Casal Maléfico - Inspirado em uma art**

O longo pano preto, cobria o rosto e o corpo de dois homens.Sentado em um banco com rostos virados de lados opostos, os dois bufavam e se remexiam, esperando sua chamada.

-Sr. Lord Voldemort e Peter Pettigrew, se dirijam a sala 3. – Disse uma mulher loira de terno segurando um microfone, e lendo o papel sobre a mesa.  
-Vamos seu inútio! – Falou um dos homens de preto, com um brilho vermelho nos olhos escondidos.  
-Hã! – O Outro cruzo os braços e o seguiu.

O que estava na frente abriu a porta e fez com que o de trás entrasse primeiro. Sentou na cadeira à frente de uma mulher, e o outro sentou na cadeira ao lado.  
A mulher olhava estranho para os dois homens. Com saia, as pernas cruzadas, óculos de secretaria e um coque feito dos cabelos negros.

-Bom dia, Sr. Voldemort e Pettigrew.  
-Bom dia moça! – Disse Peter abaixando o capuz e mostrando seu rosto mal feito.  
-Bom dia Sr.Voldemort! – Falou a moça se inclinando para conseguir ver o rosto do homem.  
-Boa morte. – Falou ele cruzando os braços.  
-Desculpa moça, esse é nosso problema! – Começou Peter, levando sua cadeira mais longe da cadeira do outro homem.  
-O que está a vendo com vocês? – Perguntou ela tirando a caneta de trás da orelha.

Voldemort se mexeu na cadeira e começou a procurar alguma coisa nos bolos. A mulher com a caneta grudada no papel olhou estranho para ele e Peter começou a roer as unhas. Voldemort encontrou o que procurava, rápido puxou do bolso e apontou para a mulher.

-NÃO SENHOR! – Gritou Peter puxando a varinha do Lord.  
-Devolva minha varinha seu sacripanta. – Ordenou o Lord.  
-Não mate ela. Aquilo é uma caneta. Objeto trouxa.  
-Bom. – Disse guardando a varinha.  
-Não estou entendendo. – Falou a moça com cara de que não gostou.  
-Desculpa. Bom, o que iria perguntar? – Perguntou Peter.  
-O que está a vendo com vocês?  
-Bem, este aqui é um ser do mal que quer matar um moleque idiota e ele me usa para isso.  
-Ou seja, ele é um vilão?  
-Isso.  
-Hã, mais você é inútio! – Disse o encapuzado.  
-Mais você gosta.  
-Vocês sempre brigam? – Perguntou a mulher terminando de anotar.  
-Não. Eu não deixo. – Falou Voldemort.  
-Seu cretino safado. – Falou Peter socando os joelhos.  
-Quieto seu idiota! – E Voldemort deu um tapa no ombro do homem ao seu lado.  
-Viu.  
-Sr. Voldemort, por isso o seu relacionamento não dá certo com ele.  
-Posso dizer uma coisa moça? – Perguntou Peter escondendo o rosto.  
-Diga! – Afirmou ela.  
-Eu me sinto tão abusado. Como se ele me mantesse ao seu lado apenas para fazer o trabalho sujo. E sexo. – Disse Pettigrew fazendo cara de triste.  
-Isso é verdade, Sr. Voldemort? – Perguntou a moça anotando o que Peter avia falado.  
-Claro que não. O sexo é terrível. – Falou Voldemort se levantando.  
-Mais você tem que sempre me possuir no sexo. – Falou Peter se virando.  
-E você não gosta? – Perguntou o Lord.  
-NÃO! – Gritou Peter em resposta.  
-Eu sei que gosta.  
-EU GOSTO. – Falou Peter se levantando. A mulher olhava assustada para os dois que discutiam como se aquilo fosse diário. Casais gays era sua especialidade, mais eles eram diferentes. Um era vilão e o outro um de seus seguidores.

-CHEEEEEEGA! – Gritou a mulher se levantando da cadeira e mexendo a cabeça.

Os dois pararam no mesmo instante e se sentaram. Pedro se cobriu com o capuz e o outro se virou de costas e cruzou os braços novamente.

-Fazemos o seguinte. Voldemort, por que faz isso com Peter? – Perguntou ela se sentando.  
-Porque ele é meu e de mais ninguém. Hã. – Falou o Lord.  
-Peter?  
-O que você falou Lord? – Perguntou Peter ajoelhando-se na frente do homem.  
-Não enche minha paciência. Vamos que essa idiota está me tirando do sério.

O mestre se levantou e foi em direção da porta. Peter ia atrás dele novamente, com os olhos brilhando.

* * *

http/i31. Confira a arte que a art foi inspirada. 

Obrigado para quem leu esta coisa tosca que não foi betada intensionalmente e que foi feita apenas para o autor eu se divertir e porquê me obrigaram a fazer isso. Reviews please.

Beijos


End file.
